I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of toy ball or egg holding devices usable with natural (preferably hard boiled) or artificial eggs such as plastic eggs and other small balls. The toys have a lower holder element designed to receive and support one end of the egg or ball in a holder in a nested and unattached relation and include an upper position adopted to be received on top of the egg or ball. The combination of the upper and lower elements with an egg or ball in the middle represent human or animal characters of interest. The character may include decals placeable on the egg or ball to further represent the facial or other characteristics of the head of the character of interest.
II. Related Art
Toy caricatures having human or animal features are well known. Such caricatures have also been used, for example, in the form of toy caricatures using sports equipment such as footballs, basketballs, or the like. Such a sport caricature system with attached, removable ball appendages is depicted in U.S. Design Patent DES 403031 issued to Stousland et al. The direct attachment of the arm and leg appendages, however, make such a concept difficult to use with delicate structures such as natural eggs.
The present invention contemplates an amusement device or toy, but also a useful independent support for carrying eggs such as real or artificial Easter eggs nested therein in which the eggs are retained but are unattached to the support. The supports or holders of the invention may be generally crafted to depict any animal or human likeness and the characters may include decals removably applicable to carried egg or small ball or even permanent decal features.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide amusement devices in the form of animal or human character likenesses associated with small balls or natural or artificial eggs, including Easter eggs, that can be used to support or carry the eggs.
Another object of the invention is to provide such amusement devices that also provide useful support for small balls or natural or artificial eggs, including Easter eggs that receive and carry but are not attached to the balls or Easter eggs involved.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a useful support in the form of a caricature or character of interest resembling an animal or a human likeness in which the egg forms the head of the likeness.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide removable decals applicable to the small ball or natural or artificial eggs to enhance the characterization of facial and other head features of the character of interest.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from familiarization with the specification, drawings and claims found in this application.